


At Your Service

by Ryuuka90



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Consensual Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Lemon, M/M, Maid Matsuoka Rin, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuka90/pseuds/Ryuuka90
Summary: Rin vs a maid cosplay.[Haru!Rin]
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during any season you'd like. I envisioned post S1 Rin- he's a little more fiery.

“What is this?” Rin asked.

They were eating together at Haru's house when he'd given Rin a present. It was folded in flimsy, clear packaging but there could be no mistaking what it was. To drive the point home, there was a picture of a woman on the card insert in a French-styled, black and white maid dress- the plain material decorated excessively by ribbons and frills. Rin was giving him a narrow-eyed look, like he was actively reassessing their relationship and the words that Haru said next would determine whether they had any future together outside of this room. 

“When I saw it, I imagined you in it,” Haru explained. “And before I could think, I ended up buying it.”

“I’m not wearing that,” Rin said outright. His voice held challenge, like he _dared_ Haru to argue back- like from the moment he’d been handed this, he would take any excuse he got to kill him.

“It would look cute on you.” That earned a piercing glare. Haru was aware he was pushing his luck but insisted- “Just try it on. You might like it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Rin muttered.

“You don’t have to do it now.” It was meant as a truce. “You can keep it for another time. You could wear it for my birthday.”

“Haru, you are lucky I don’t believe in homicides!” Rin snapped. “You’ve got a lot of nerve! I’m not putting that thing on at all! It could be the last day of the world and you wouldn’t get that lucky!” Bowls rattled as he slammed a palm down on the table.

“You don’t want to. Fine. Then forget about it.”

He’d expected that reaction but was disappointed nonetheless.

“It would look good though,” he mumbled.

He’d anticipated getting chopsticks thrown at him so considered the withering glower he received instead tame.

* * *

It turned out Rin took it worse than expected- he was still muttering about it as he put his shoes on at the doorway. Haru had tuned out so only a few words filtered through now and again.

“Unbelievable... _perverted bastard_ … to just hand that to me, like you expect me to go along with it-“

“See you tomorrow.”

“Hey! Are you listening to me?! I’m pissed off!” 

“I know,” Haru replied. “You keep complaining. You don’t stop.”

Rin stormed off without any kind of goodbye. He was a pain like this. The only way to handle him was to let him rampage until he was willing to calm down. The problem was, there was no telling how long that could be.

He overreacted: he had so much pride that he’d probably found a way to take it personally. Haru had known to expect some degree of complaining- especially when those dresses were an established sore spot- but not a flare up like that. It was no use reasoning with him when he was worked up, though. He’d give it time then invite Rin back over to discuss it at the weekend.

* * *

A few days passed before Rin found himself visiting Haru again. He’d barely been in the kitchen for five minutes before Haru bought up that dress:

“There was a store next to the supermarket advertising them,” Haru explained. “They were doing a stock clearance so it was discounted. I thought it would suit you and I couldn’t get it out of my head. Those are the only reasons why I bought it.”

“This is… not sounding like an apology,” Rin muttered.

Haru frowned. “Why do I need to apologise?”

“You’re unreal!” Rin spun around to him, outraged. “Are you seriously gonna pretend you don’t see the issue with it?!”

“I don’t,” he argued. “Explain it to me.”

“F-forget it! You’re beyond common sense!”

Haru looked upset- his gaze trailing off unhappily to one side. Rin changed the subject awkwardly.

“So, do you still… have it?”

“Yeah. I was going to throw it away in front of you.” He produced the dress- still sealed- from under a counter. The sight of it made Rin tsk.

“How much money did you waste on it, anyway?”

“2000 yen.”

“S-seriously? You expect me to wear something that cheap?!”

“Are you mad that it wasn’t expensive, or aren’t you?”

“Just give it here!” He snatched it up then gritted out. “I’ll get rid of it. Since I don’t trust you to do it. Somebody might notice it in your trash. Or it could fall out for anyone to see!”

Haru gave him a look, like he wasn’t going to bother to defend himself against the accusation that he couldn’t throw something out properly and Rin felt unhappiness settling regarding the way he’d treated him. Deep down, he knew he was being unfair. Haru was trying to patch things up and forget about it whilst he was the one who wouldn’t let it go. The logical part of his brain knew Haru hadn’t been trying to insult or make fun of him by purchasing women’s clothes but it had bitten into an insecurity that was impossible to ignore.

_I’m getting upset because I care what you think about me… can’t you see that I don’t want to be humiliated in front of you?_

He could never come out and say those things. Still... he hated arguments.

They initially ignored each other however there was only so long they could keep it up before small amounts of conversation snuck in. As they prepared for bed, it seemed as if they’d reached a silent consensus not to mention it again although Rin still felt a heavy sense of unresolve weighing on his heart.

That dress was hidden like a cursed item, sitting amidst the usual possessions in his sports bag. Pushing aside his embarrassment at the concept of having to wear such a feminine costume, he tried to explore his annoyance further. What was he so mad about, anyway? Was he insecure that Haru was taking an interest in women’s things?

It wasn’t like… he had any real basis for those feelings. And Haru... was a guy. It was a pretty standard fetish to want a maid to service you: the fact that you could buy these uniforms just about anywhere was testament to that. And Rin did… want to please and satisfy him, as irritating as Haru was.

The fact he’d gotten so worked up over a cheap dress made him feel ridiculous. If Haru wanted him to wear it then it wasn’t like he was asking a lot: all he had to do was try that thing on. If it would make Haru pleased then… Rin could definitely do that for him… right?

He made up his mind: he’d wear it, once. After all, there were some benefits. It was unusual for Haru to show an interest in something specific so Rin _was_ curious about how he’d react. And if nothing else, he could probably spin it so that Haru owed him- which was always a good thing.

* * *

The next morning, Rin awakened an hour earlier than usual to his phone alarm vibrating against his pillow, ensuring Haru was asleep before smuggling the dress out of his bag. Haru stirred when the door opened then lapsed back into sleep. Rin crept to the bathroom- locking himself inside.

He’d needed to secure the room first- unwilling to wait around for Haru to finish his usual bath. Changing somewhere Haru could walk in wasn’t an option, either.

He needed to be quiet.

Gently, he tore open the plastic, causing the dress to gracelessly flop out with its accompanying accessories. He felt a whole other kind of anxious seeing it outside the wrapper. Would it fit? The size was extra-large but the outfit was clearly not designed for male proportions.

With the first attempt, it wouldn’t go on; he couldn’t get his arms in. Rin had to take it off and stretch the arm holes before forcing it over his head again. His arms went through this time- with strain- though getting it into place was a hot and suffocating process of pulling the cloth inch by inch to avoid making tears. He managed to get it on in one piece but there seemed to be no taking it off without breaking... which meant there was no going back, now.

The mirror wasn’t full bodied which forced him to make awkward poses to examine the wear. His broad shoulders stretched out the neckline of the dress in a strange way. The black cotton felt tight and clingy- filled out to burst at his torso- but the skirt was loose and roomy: overly voluptuous and far too short. The packaging showed the hem just above the knee but Rin’s height and torso pushed it up, leaving his thighs almost completley exposed.

_Its skimpy. If I bend over even a little then…_

The front apron went on easily though knotting the big bow at the back involved fumbling. For the remainder of the accessories, Rin sat on the wash stool. The stockings went on first, rolled up slowly, before he attached suspenders and a garter belt: fiddling to get them to connect. The stockings dug into his thighs, constricting tightly enough to mark- making his muscle look all the more disproportionate.

Of course, the underwear didn’t fit right. It was a silky, black thong- barely a big enough scrap to be used as a cleaning rag- that even stretched took effort getting into; requiring him to re-fasten the suspenders. Once on, the G-string was perpetually digging in.

There was no hope of getting himself into the front, either; his balls hung out lopsided and his cock wouldn't fit into the tiny triangle of material. The best he could manage was laying it at an angle though even then, half of it poked out- the lingerie further highlighting his genitals rather than concealing them cutely.

The arm bands, lace choker and headdress went on. He puffed the sleeves, primed the large ruffles on his shoulders then flattened down the front frills to examine the completed image.

_This is not convincing at all…_

As suspected, even in such an over-the-top outfit... he didn’t look remotely feminine. The product image made the woman look demure, her cuves accentuated with elegance: on himself, the clothes were revealing, clingy and made his muscles bulge. 

Would Haru even like this? He looked so ridiculous it was laughable. Rin glared at his reflection then sighed, rearranging strands of his hair. _No-_ somehow, he would pull this off. He wasn’t going to let Haru get the best of him.

He freshened up then smoothed down the front of his skirt, composing himself with a deep breath. Once the costume felt secure- as secure as it was going to be, anyway- he unlocked the door and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Haru was awake. Through the safety of a doorway Rin observed him sitting at the kitchen table, reading letters- probably waiting around for the bath. Steeling himself, he went over.

He sauntered in, leaning in close to show off the outfit proudly. He teased Haru whilst jokingly acting out a roleplay, laughing as Haru became more flustered... 

...in his head.

The reality was much different. Rin stormed up to tableside but everything from there was downhill.

“I’m gonna… t-take… your order…”

Haru looked up and his expression froze, blank. Silence hung for several seconds as neither of them spoke. Haru's fixed stare was intimidating and Rin bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, doing his best to keep a robust look- resisting the urge to fidget. It felt like an eternity passed where Rin could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears, could feel palms getting hot and feel the sweat collecting at the back of his neck.

 _Come on, you idiot... say something_ , Rin willed him.

His willpower was going to cave at this rate: he could feel his cheeks burning hotter by the second. Even getting mocked would be more bearable than being under a microscope by that thousand-yard stare. 

“I’ll have tea.”

In the end Haru just went along with it, without questions... of course he did. Rin rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the counters, feeling that gaze track him as he went. Normally he would relish in being looked at like that but now… it was too much to bear.

_Ah, my confidence fell apart… I want to reset…_

The dress moved against him as he walked- with every step forward, layers of ruffles brushed against his inner thighs and caused the skirt to sashay from side to side, giving him a strange lightness. His genitals were uncomfortable; not used to being squished with the exposed parts getting cold. His running shoes didn’t match the costume so he’d opted to go without footwear but the stockings felt precarious on the floorboards; Rin concentrated all of his efforts into not slipping over, since that was the only thing capable of making this situation more humiliating. The outfit was clinging and squeezing all over: unfamiliar materials like lace and silk making his skin unusually prickly and sensitive. All of these thoughts and sensations felt amplified by Haru’s gaze.

He started up the water boiler and assembled crockery, stubbornly trying not to think about how the dress lifted when he reached for the cupboards. He didn’t know how Haru wanted it so once everything was ready he took the whole tea set over.

Rin all but slammed it down in front of him. The cup clinked and a small amount of water spilled from the pot.

“There.”

“You have to get down by the table and prepare it,” Haru said. “Do it properly.”

Rin gave him a look which plainly suggested he was thinking about killing him but obliged, crouching down slowly, expecting the stockings to rip yet they held- though he could feel the strain on the suspender elastic. He picked up a spoon but got chided for that, too. 

“Ask me how I like it first."

“H-how do you like it…” He wondered if it was possible to pass out from embarrassment...

“One spoon of tea. Steep it for twenty seconds. Then with milk.” As Rin measured out leaves, he was gently praised. “That’s good.”

His hands trembled despite his efforts to keep them steady and when it came to pouring milk some splashed over the side. He avoided eye contact but was sure Haru was staring the entire time. Slowly, he lifted himself to stand by the table- cleaning the mess he’d made with a towel before staring hard at the floorboards.

He was burning up too much to consider the next steps properly. Rin ran his tongue over his lips to wet them, apprehensively.

“You... want me to make you breakfast?”

“Later.”

He scowled.

“Then, what do you want from me..?”

Haru’s eyes shone- his response came without missing a beat. “I want you to get over the side of the table.”

“Aha, ha...” Rin said that instead of _go to hell,_ glowering. “W-what kind of way is that to speak to your maid?! People get sued for less, you know! _Look!_ You haven’t even touched the drink I made! Have your tea!”

He pointed but just got an unswayed look, as if Haru couldn’t have any less of an interest in the tea Rin had poured out for him.

Haru muttered. “You took acting so seriously that you started to think you’re innocent...”

 _I’m a lot purer than you are, you pervert_ , Rin almost snapped back but composed himself quickly: he needed to try and make this work. With renewed determination, Rin rebuffed him.

“They’ll be time for that later,” his response was smooth. Raising his voice seemed to have an affect on his confidence- he put a palm down on the table. “Right now... I want to focus on pleasing the customer. That’s... that’s what any good maid would do, right?”

“I already know what I want.”

He did, as well. His voice had gone deeper and the atmosphere around him felt intense... it almost made Rin shiver, though he refused to get caught up.

“I’m not gonna deprive you! I’m gonna give you some special treatment first! Just for you...”

Haru had another thing coming if he thought Rin was going to be at his mercy so easily: he was at least going to get them on even terms which meant he needed to gain the advantage for a while. It was time to turn this situation around.

He moved the table back, creating enough space to access Haru’s lap. He'd known Haru was turned on but was surprised by the extent of it: with no underwear to restrain his erection it pushed up the cotton of his pyjama bottoms obviously. Rin straddled him with one hand on the back of the chair- not trusting it with both of their full weights- settling slightly against his lap. He wanted Haru to see him up close. He’d intended to play around for a while- kissing and pressing against him- but... if he was aroused like that, Rin didn’t think there was a need for it.

_He really does like this outfit..._

“I told you. This is a special service- it’s for well-behaved customers only. So..?” He teased lightly. “Have you behaved yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Hahh… you liar…”

He climbed off, sinking onto his knees in front of Haru: the skirt splaying out around him. He felt the dress ride up as he leaned in, pulling down the waistband of Haru’s pyjama bottoms. Rin gripped the base of Haru's cock with his hand, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. His gaze flickered up and seeing Haru's big, blue eyes go half-lidded he grinned: taking him into his mouth.

“Mnn...”

Rin went down three-quarters of the way then came out, leaving Haru’s cock wet and glistening. He was making a mess as he repeated the motions; salivating deliberately. He slid down all the way and maintained that position, feeling the head squish against the back of his throat: resisting the urge to gag. As he moved out, he constricted his throat to create a tighter sensation, giving Haru the opposite urge to push in- drawing out the experience whilst keeping it pleasurable. Haru was quiet although his breathing had accelerated and Rin could feel him twitching when he tensed. There was enjoyment Rin felt from having power over him- even in a dress on his knees. When he lapped up a small bead of precum, Haru shivered. 

Rin took him in again, the weight and size of Haru’s cock filling up his mouth and stretching out his jaw. He made a soft, contented noise when one of Haru’s palms came down and begun to stroke his hair, gentle until he gripped, hard- more aggressively than expected- and Rin choked, pulling out.

“Hey, be nice to your maid! How else do you expect me to do a good job for you?”

He wiped the back of one hand across his mouth, getting rid of the threads of saliva there. Haru frowned, though he put his hand back at the side of the chair.

“That’s better. Just let me take care of you...”

The frilled headdress brushed Haru’s stomach when he leaned in, poking his tongue against the slit. Haru was getting close: Rin had felt in the way his arm had tremored- he was struggling to conceal it outwardly like before. As the dominance drained out of him, Rin took it on in full swing.

“Mhn. I love your cock... I could suck it like this all day for you. I wanna empty you out all over my face... inside of my mouth...” his fingers curled against Haru’s balls and he smirked. “What do you think? You want a cute maid to give you service like that?”

He was immensely satisfied when Haru squirmed, visibly flushed. He knew the answer already: Haru didn’t like being edged. It made him restless and impatient- Rin liked him like that, though. It was exhilarating to get him desperate and aggressive- to let their arousal build from each other, burning and reaching new heights... _yeah_. He was definitely fully into this, now.

It had felt like he’d been in full control so he hadn’t expected Haru to suddenly stand. Rin rose with him and was immediately startled by Haru backing him against the table.

“I’m not playing around anymore,” Haru said, staring levelly into his eyes. “I want to fuck you.”

Rin’s stomach clenched though he laughed it off.

“ _Oh_. You’re getting serious. I must look really adorable...”

“You do.” Haru came closer until they were pressed together- his hard cock poking against Rin’s stomach. His arms wrapped unabashedly around Rin’s waist. “That’s why... I can’t wait anymore. I need it to be now.”

“Yeah.” He was so honest and irresistibly cute- Rin couldn’t help but give into him. Haru’s breath was warm as it ghosted across his own lips; he felt fond. “You held out for a long time. You definitely deserve a reward. So, make it good for me. Master...”

The word was soft- intended to be mocking- though it had an immediate effect. Haru gripped his hips, flipped him around and pushed him against the table.

“Ah!“

His back was toward Haru and in no time, he'd reached under the skirt ruffles to rest his hands on the curves of Rin's ass, tracing the shape of him. They slid down, rubbing the back of Rin’s thighs- massaging them around the straps of the suspenders.

“Ngh…”

He wasn’t used to this level of dominance from Haru, so suddenly: he barely had the chance to feel self-conscious. Gently, Haru begun rolling up the hem of his dress, exposing everything underneath.

Rin moaned. It was difficult to admit to himself that he was getting turned on by this… but he was in such a state of sensitivity that even the embarrassment felt good. Haru was gripping and squeezing at the fullness of his ass, pulling it and circling his palms around. It was arousing to get touched like this- arousing that Haru wanted to play with his body roughly. He abandoned all sense of his pride and gasped.

One of Haru’s hands trailed to his front and brushed over the shape of him through the silky, thong panties before darting underneath one of their borderlines- his fingertips achingly light against Rin’s foreskin. Haru repositioned the small triangle of underwear to one side, exposing his dick completely. His grip was warm around the base, moving up then down in regular strokes: a familiar movement but always pleasurable. He sighed as he felt himself harden.

“I’m going to service you, too, Rin.” Haru mumbled. “Get ready.”

Haru pushed one of Rin's legs up over the edge of the table, causing the stocking to loudly tear as his knee bent but Rin couldn’t give it a second thought because in the next moment, there was a soft, wet sensation where Haru had crouched down, placed his face underneath him and begun licking at the back of his balls. He gasped then it turned to a moan when Haru’s hand wrapped around his cock and he resumed stroking. He gently pulled Rin’s cock down to where his lips could reach it then begun to suck on the head.

“H-Haru… a-ah…”

He shivered, trying not to immediately dissolve into whimpering. Having his dick sucked from behind instead of the front was a little awkward- as it got full of blood, his erection wanted to stick up but was pulled down into this position by Haru’s hand. Haru’s mouth couldn’t take in much like that so he focused on the top, creating wet sounds: sucking hard enough to make the glans swell. Rin was surprised by how much pleasure could come from the tip alone- his whole length was twitching.

_Fuck, he’s good at that…_

Haru’s mouth moved enthusiastically, not wasting any time whilst working him up- Rin felt quick to excite with that treatment. Then Haru let go, causing Rin’s erection to snap back against his hip.

The skirt had come down again so Haru hitched it up- tossing the ruffles over Rin’s back- before his attention shifted to the underwear, sliding it down. The panties were still partially on at the front but the G-string was no longer in the way of his hole; Rin felt tremors up the length of his arms at the implication of what was next.

Once more, Haru crouched down then in a slow flick, the tip of his tongue poked against Rin’s anus and slid up, stimulating the area. The move was followed by several other repeated swipes of his tongue: drawn-out and heavy.

Rin's teeth sunk into his lip to stifle his gasp. His tremors had dissolved into outright shaking and he tried to dig his nails into the table but was unable to find purchase on the wooden surface. The headdress begun to slide as his hair was dishevelled- strands tossed about whilst he squirmed- and Haru continued to lick at him, his hands resting on Rin’s hips to steady him in place and spread him open.

Such an intimate place... being licked there was enough to make him blush anytime, but this situation was an overload. His entire lower half- front and back- had gotten eaten out whilst he was dressed up like a woman- even in stockings and a tiny pair of underwear- spread over a table next to a tea set, with his skirt hitched up and his ass in the air... acknowledging his situation made his skin flare yet he couldn’t feel anything but excitable.

Between licks, one finger was rubbing against his entrance before it eventually dipped inside and begun stretching him. Rin rocked into it, encouraging its moments: the slight burn of Haru’s finger and the wet silkiness of his tongue in stark juxtaposition. Initially his muscles had clenched yet he could feel himself gradually loosening up. A second finger dipped in- up to the nail- and Rin jolted, resulting in Haru’s free hand sliding around to his front again, to resume stroking him.

There were so many emotions and sensations washing over Rin that he felt lost to them: only able to shiver and sigh as each one rippled through his awareness. His straining erection and the warm hand jerking it... his feelings toward Haru... the way his ass throbbed around the fingers inside of it, the pull of the uniform against his upper body: all on a spin cycle. Despite the lack of lubricant outside of saliva, Haru’s two fingers had started moving with ease, angling alternatively to stimulate different parts. The motions- which had moments ago been overwhelming- suddenly weren’t sufficient.

“That’s enough. T-that’s good...”

The words tumbled from his lips. Haru’s fingers slipped away, leaving him empty. He felt the care in Haru’s voice.

“You’re shaking.”

“W-well… I get nervous around m-master… s-so… it’s hard… but I still... want you to be p-proud of me…” 

“Yeah. You make an adorable maid. Your master is pleased with you.”

His voice was warm- as if he’d spoken whilst smiling- but Rin was unwilling to look back. He’d lost his upper hand entirely but he couldn’t care- excitement, embarrassment and urgency intermingling. From here on out... he would entrust himself completely to Haru.

His cock moved against the crevice of Rin’s ass several times before he positioned the head in front of Rin's hole. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Haru mumbled and in response, Rin glanced over his shoulder and kissed him. He pushed inside whilst their lips were connected- causing Rin to cry out.

“Haru-!”

It burned- his cock felt thick, dry and was spreading him. The entry nerves had felt good when brushed against though and were tingling and twitching, encouraging Rin to take him in more. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s stomach and remained still, letting them both adjust to each other. Rin tried to bring control to his breathing and dampen down the panic response from something going up inside though it was difficult with the simultaneous urge to take him in further. Several seconds passed before Haru pushed in all the way and Rin gritted his teeth. Slowly, Haru begun to move- his hips rolling up against Rin.

“Ah... yes-”

He was loud: louder than Haru in these kinds of positions but he couldn’t help it. His muscles contorted and flexed from his movements of Haru’s cock sliding against them- steadily until his thrusts gained speed.

“Fuck!“

He cried out, feeling the full weight of Haru slamming into the back of him. Haru’s movements felt like they were splitting him apart and alongside the sharp pleasure was a dizzying heat-haze. He sunk more of his weight down onto the table, as his body was roughly slammed against its surface; Haru’s fingers squeezing his hips the only thing keeping him in place. He was powerless to do anything but moan, each new burst of ecstasy making him clench and tighten.

“Ah, Haru, I can’t... t-that feels good-“

He was too incoherent to understand what he was saying. The powerful thrusts were making his dick and balls bounce, droplets of precum falling from the head of his cock onto the table and making tiny, wet splatters. His cock throbbed but he was unable to stroke himself with his arms supporting his weight. His glans remained wet from Haru’s saliva: the cool air on it maddening. 

Then Haru slowed down suddenly- rocking their bodies together- his breaths coming out harsh and sharp. His palms voyaged from Rin’s hips to his chest, encouraging Rin to push himself up on his hands: his head falling back against one of Haru’s shoulders.

Lightly, Haru’s fingers begun pinching and kneading his nipples through the fabric of the dress, making Rin groan as he felt them stiffening up. Haru begun to grope his pectoral muscles like breasts, his palms pushing firmly against the supple muscle before his thumbs flicked over the erect areolas. Haru's cock slipped out when Rin turned around to face him, repositioning himself to sit slightly over the edge of the table. One of his arms tightened around Haru’s shoulder: keeping himself in place as Haru pushed back inside. 

He gasped as they reconnected, his free hand stroking himself with the resumed thrusts. The new position was difficult to maintain though he knew he wouldn’t have to hold it for long- he shut his eyes, one hand frantically working himself as Haru’s movements jolted his entire body. The scent of them both hung heavily in the air, sweat soaking into the uniform stuck to his chest; every one of his senses getting further overtaken by rapidly intensifying pleasure. The stupid headdress tumbled off as he reeled towards release.

His balls tightened then he was overtaken by breathlessness as waves of pleasure spilled and trickled through him. The orgasm made Rin’s muscles spasm and constrict around Haru, causing his cock to slam into him faster until it begun to convulse inside of Rin: the sensation was amazing. His first shot went inside of Rin’s hole before he slipped out, shooting the second, third and fourth jets over the bunched-up frills of his skirt and lacy front of his uniform: decorating it in streaks.

Haru embraced him, reaching under the skirt to wrap his arms around Rin’s bare back- remaining still as their breathing quietened. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Rin.

“Mhn...”

He brought one hand to Haru’s cheek and gripped the back of his hair with the other, tangling them both sweetly together: kissing him soft, long and full. When they broke away, Rin buried his head against his shoulder- hiding the color of his cheeks.

* * *

“We totally destroyed this…”

Some minutes later, Rin had collapsed into a chair and begun removing the costume. Haru- always practical minded- was cleaning down the table, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The stocking Rin was peeling off had split up the seam. It wasn’t solely that accessory, though: the whole costume was wrecked. The ribbon tying the apron together had come undone and torn. The back of the dress had burst though even the intact parts were visibly over-stretched. The panties and garter belt were covered in his sperm whilst Haru’s had dried over the front. At the very least, it was easier to get off like that than put on.

“That’s sad,” Haru replied. “I liked it.”

“It was way too small.” Rin sighed. “Honestly... if you’re gonna spend your money on perverted stuff, at least take my measurements first…”

“Then I’ll do that next time.”

“No, that wasn’t...” he shut up, in case something else incriminating came out. 

“You liked it, too. I could tell.”

Rin rolled his eyes- maintaining his silence.

Truthfully, he’d never imagined he could enjoy that situation so much. The physical aspects were easy to account for but psychologically... it was harder to explain why he’d found it arousing. Maybe... he was... just a little bit... masochistic... despite the prideful part of himself which stubbornly fought and denied it. 

Haru started mumbling.

“I knew it would suit you. But the real thing was even better than I imagined...”

“Y-you think so?”

It felt like there was no outfit in the world more ill-matched. There were no traces of flattery or teasing though.

“Yeah. When I first saw you wearing it, I didn’t know if I could hold back. I wanted to bend you over straight away. But... I’m glad I didn’t. Because I got to see you in more positions...”

“You really have a thing for maids, huh?”

“I don’t. I just like those clothes on you.”

The answer surprised him- then made him break into a smile.

“I’m using the bath first. No arguments.”

He stood, stretching his whole body without the restraint of the costume. The rough stimulation seemed to echo through him and although he ached, his nerves prickled with satisfaction and his muscles buzzed pleasantly. A warm bath would be just the thing to amplify that comfortable pleasure... that and, he was truly in a state.

“Or do you wanna take one together?” He teased. “You want your maid to wash your back?”

“Cut that out.”

Without the arousal, it seemed even _he_ could get embarrassed- Rin wasn’t about to let up.

“It was just a suggestion! No need to get so serious! _Ma~st~er_.”

He let the last word roll off his tongue- low and playful- savouring the sudden way Haru froze and laughing at him before disappearing through the doorway. He was counting on footfalls following after and wasn’t disappointed. 


End file.
